Seeing You Again
by animeloveramy
Summary: Oneshot - 'I had always loved Toushiro really. Ever since the day I met him. I wonder how long I'll wait or how long he'll leave me. Will he ever come back? '


**First, I would like to thank you all for reading my story!**

**Ok second, I've not really written anything like this before for bleach… but I've always loved this pairing so I thought I'd play around with it a bit! **

**And third, I hope you like it and hope you review after! Constructive criticism is welcome but, please, no flames. ^_^**

**oxo…oxo**

I had always loved Toushiro really. Ever since the day I met him. He had always been so nice to me, so sweet. Well, I suppose he was cold first, but after a while, after the game, he seemed to warm up. It was strange at first. I thought of him as a friend, a brother, but over time I realised the truth; he was more of a lover to me.

I wonder if he felt the same way? Did he like me? More than a sister or friend? I guess I'll never know. It's sad really, thinking about it, but I always wish I had told him; before he had left for good. But I never got the chance. Before I knew it he had vanished; gone from our school like ice in summer. No explanation, no goodbye. Maybe it was too much for him.

Maybe.

It's a word that always plagues me. It fills my head with questions of what could or would have been, if only I had done something, if only I could do something. I asked big brother. He doesn't know either. He hasn't visited the soul society in a while.

I've only been there once. I was looking for Ichigo and found myself being thrown into a large door, my body asleep on the pavement. I still don't know who was behind it but I am grateful to them. I got to see my brother again.

It wasn't long after that, that Toushiro had come to my school. He hadn't seemed pleased about being in a class full of elementary students but he always smiled for me. It was usually a small smile, but that was good enough. It seemed to melt his face, otherwise so covered in ice, and the other girls would yearn for it. They never got close. His heart was surrounded by large ice walls of which there was only one door. I had half the key, the door was always half open for me. I wished for the rest, the fully open door, but knew I was being ungrateful. I was lucky to have the half I had.

He had told me his mission was to protect me from the hollows. To keep me safe. My high spirit levels would make me a prime target for the monsters to come looking. The soul society couldn't risk it. He said they had chosen him because of his connection to me. The football game he had won for me and my friends and the hollow he had destroyed to save us. It made sense to me.

But then, only a few months later, he left. It had been the night before that I had realised. Realised I had loved him. But it was too late. I got into school that day to find his seat empty. He had always sat next to me and always gotten in before me. It was our routine.

How I wished for him to fill that seat again.

I suppose I had known it would happen, in the depths of my heart. He had left before. He would leave again. Though I had willed it not to be, of course it had been. He was a captain; he had other, more important responsibilities to take care of. More important than protecting me anymore. I had proved I could do that myself.

That had been five years ago. I was at high school now. I look the same really, only that I'm taller, my hair is a few centimetres longer and I've filled out a bit. I still miss him. I haven't stopped loving him or wishing for his return. I wonder how long I'll wait or how long he'll leave me. Will he ever come back?

I sighed. Putting the book I was reading back on its shelf and slinging my bag over my shoulder, I exited the library. I had spent more and more time studying lately. I think Yuzu is worried about my lack of sporting activities. I think it's his leaving that pushed me away from sport. I still play it, but I can't help but remember that first game with him, and the many more after that.

Walking home in this heat is a nightmare at the best of times but right now I was wearing a jumper. What a stupid idea. Sighing again, I looked up and felt my eyes widen as I saw a flash of white. Dropping my heavy bag, I sprinted after it. It couldn't be, could it?

I told myself no. It could be any soul reaper. The white captain's haori could just be wishful thinking. I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me, up and down the streets of the town, following the small glimpses of shinigami I spotted. The more I saw the more I was convinced.

Finally, the figure stopped. I stopped too, on the street underneath the building he was stood on. It was defiantly him. That shock of white hair was unmistakeable.

'Toushiro!' I shouted happily, tears of happiness, relief, anger, you think of an emotion and it was in those tears, ran down my face as he turned to look down at me. My heart leaped as he smiled. That warm smile that melted his features. The one reserved for me. The one I loved.

He had changed a bit. He looked older, taller. But his eyes were the same aqua blue they had always been. Unforgiving but kind. Young and yet old. He was full of opposites but that only made me love him all the more. He was unique.

'Karin.' He answered, his eyes narrowing with happy emotion as he looked at me. This was the day I had been waiting for.

The day he had come back to me.

The day I saw him again.

**oxo****…oxo**

**I hope you liked this story. I liked writing it. I have a thing about one-shots at the moment, I love um! Lol! **

**But I would like to hear your opinion! Please review for me! I love all of you reviewers out there! **

**Cookie's for reviewers! **


End file.
